I AM KAGOME HIGURASHI AND NO ONE ELSE
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: As far back as she could remember Kagome Higurashi has also been compared or mistaken for her twin sister Kikiyo. It always hurts her the most of the two to know that no one may never get it right and expect her to live up to her sister. No matter how hard they tried they were always in each other shadow. After today, people will never mistake them again.


Located on top of a hill was a shrine that held 5 occupants, 2 of which are powerful Miko priestesses. Kagome and Kikiyo Higurashi.

Kagome had beautiful raven black hair that stopped just above her small ye well rounded butt. She had eyes as deep and blue as the ocean and legs that went for miles. She stood 5'9'' and mesmerizing curves in all the right places.

Kikiyo Higurashi had light brown puppy dog eyes and raven locks that stopped at her knees. Just like her sister she was petite and stood 5'9'' and had had flawless creamy pale skin.

The sisters were two of the most popular girls in Japan. Their family were well known for their abilities and knowledge of medicine and healing abilities as well as their fighting skills.

All their lives the sisters' grew up in each other shadows. People would compare them to other and make suggestions on how they should act. They never liked that and no matter the situation or the whom the suggestion came from it always hurts. They knew no one will ever be able to tell the difference except them so they never bothered to make friends. The only people they had were each other. It was them against the world.

It felt as if no cared or even attempted to get know the sisters'. They just saw two pretty identical faces despite the obvious physical differences.

They paid no mind to the whispers or gossip. Some would call them stuck up and too good to hang out with regular people others would call them shallow and shun them out completely. They no longer cared what people thought and went long their business.

"So this is our fate" A 13 year old Kagome said sitting with her sister as they watched the other kids play.

"It would seem so dear sister. No one would ever be able to tell the difference" Kikiyo said just as sadly.

They had plenty of opportunities to make friends but each one was like the last. They wanted to know them for who their family were or just to get some type of publicity upon being seen with the sisters'.

To them it was a never ending cycle. Most would say it was ridiculous to be hurt over such an idiotic thing of not knowing who is who others would just make fun.

"It seems we are just pawns in a never ending game of Go. No matter how observant and strategic the eye is their is always a small detail that will cost you dearly in the outcome"

It been that way since they could remember. The more players that came along the only winners were Kagome and Kikiyo.

That is until they came along.

It is now 5 years later and the girls are now seniors in high school.

* * *

"Hey Kagome" said girl turned around to see a female with long brown hair that was in a high ponytail and had magenta eyes. Behind her were another group of teens her age.

"Hello Sango how are you" she said with a smile.

"I'm good but I was wondering if we were..." she trailed off as her face flushed red feeling an all to familiar hand on her rear.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT" she yelled punching the culprit in the face.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. These were her friends. These were the people that broke through the gates she and her sister hid behind.

"Damn Sango I think you may have went over bored" a male stated. He had long black hair that was in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes. Like the other 3 males were well toned and had a muscular built but nothing bulky.

"The damn pervert got what he deserved" she said not really concerned.

"You know one day he may never wake up" a female stated walking around the body. She was a red head that kept her hair in pig tails and had sparkling emerald eyes.

"You'd think the bastard would learn a few concussions ago" how could she forget her best friend. He was the reason the sisters had any friends in the first place. He had long silver hair amber eyes and cute puppy dog ears.

It was like he's been studying his prey before coming in for the kill. He knew right away which was which just by the way the sisters' walked and talked. He was the first to crack open the gates leading into their world. He would yell and call people idiots for not noticing the difference between the two siblings and dared any one to tell him differently.

"Hn" she wasn't sure what to make of this one. He resembled his brother except for the physical characteristics as well as personality. He was taller, stronger and his hair was longer and had more of a silver glow to it. He had sun kissed eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead as well as tow magenta stripes on both cheeks. He mainly kept to himself but out of the group he would only have actual conversations with Kagome. He as intelligent beyond compare and more rational than his brother.

These were the people that meant the world to her other than her actual family. Sango Taijia, Miroku Houshi, Ayame Wolfe, Kouga Ookami, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Tashio.

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys later" Inuyasha said before dashing off "I'm going to go find Kikiyo"

"Okay bye" Kagome said waving before going back to her previous conversation.

"Are we still on for lunch" Sango said anxiously awaiting the next 2 hours to pass.

"Yea I cant wait" Ayame said just as happy.

"Of course" she said with a wicked smirk "Today will be the day Kagome Higurashi becomes her own person"

* * *

An hour has passed and another raven haired beauty was in class talking to her friends.

"Hey Kikiyo" she turned to see a guy with pale skin dark mischievous eyes and wavy black hair that stopped mid back.

"Yes Naraku"

Just like her sister Kikiyo had her own little click as well she felt comfortable with. It consisted of Naraku Fujioka, Kanna and Kagura Wind, Muso Lee, Abi Takashimi, and Hakudoshi Wakahisa.

"Is their something that is supposedly going down at lunch today"

"Yea I heard it involves your sister and some of her friends" Kagura commented.

"I am not sure, Kagome has told me nothing special about today" she said thinking back wondering if her sister left any settle hints.

Kikiyo and Kagome were complete opposites but that is why they get long so well. Kikiyo is more calm and rational and is always one more step ahead where as Kagome is emotional, out spoken and little brash at times.

"Well knowing my dear sister surely it will be something memorable and with a message" she said before going back to her assignments.

Out of the two Kagome is the one that feels most of pain when being compared to Kikiyo. There were times she would cry for hours in her sisters' arms even till this day she gets a little upset with people not knowing who she is or the fact she is nothing like her sister. Kikiyo was the better archer and more in control of her emotions as well as powers and blah blah blah.

She wants to be recognized for her own achievements and for who she is.

* * *

"Are you ready Kagome"

"More than ready Sango" she said with determination "I'm tired of being in my sisters shadow all time. She did something about it and made herself known that she is different. I'm tired of being shy and quiet and letting people mistake me for her. Today people will know the name Kagome Higurashi"

Unknown to her a pair of loving eyes were looking at her with such longing. He respects her for taking a stand and in such a big way. He also loves her kind care free happy nature personality. The way she would passionately fight for with her friends on disagreements. Most of all the way she would fight with him.

To think such a girl would make him, someone with such high standings in the world, stoop so low as to get into petty arguments and make him feel just as passionate to prove his point. Though he would not admit defeat when he lost.

_'Today will be memorable indeed'_ he thought before going back behind the curtains.

* * *

The room was filled with murmurs and questionable expressions as the lights were turned off.

"Hello everyone" they turned their attention to the stage just to do a double take at what or more like who they saw and what they were wearing.

It was Kagome. Her once raven black hair were now accompanied by blood red tips and she wore a white flirty mini skirt with little ruffles that were barely mid thigh but covered enough and a solid black collared button down blouse that hugged her perfectly with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi yet I have noticed that many of you would get me mixed up with my sister Kikiyo" she said making everyone turn the gaze momentarily to Kikiyo before turning back.

"I am not the one give speeches so I'm just going to cut to the chase. My name Kagome Higurashi and after this little performance I would like to hope that will finally see me for me and not for what you think I should be because of my sister" with that she adjusted her head set and gave the signal. One by one the music started.

Kouga were on drums with Inuyasha on guitar and Miroku on base.

Ayame and Sango were on either side of Kagome as back up dancers.

**(If you ever so the episode "Yearbook" from How To Rock then you know how this goes)**

Mouth wide open and I caught you by surprise  
The way you look at me boy I got you hypnotized  
It's like I grew up yeah right before your eyes  
I got a little something I know that ya like  
I'm at that point where I'm a just do me  
'Cause can't nobody do me better baby  
I'm a make you look at me a little differently  
So watch me do my thing and I'm a spread my wings

'Cause there's opinions alright everybody's got one  
They all got opinions even when you ain't ask for 'em  
Hey you can have your point of view  
'Cause up where I'm at you can't see how I do

**She jumped from the stage onto the lunch table right in front of her not missing a beat as she continued to sing and dance.**

Tonight I'm a do what I want  
Tonight I'm a say what I want  
Tonight I'm a move how I want  
I'm a live how I want, I'm a just do me tonight

I've got my own umbrella, you can't rain on my parade  
And who gives a care what a hater got to say  
'Cause I stay at it all day, everyday  
My life is like a party watch me rock it 'till the end

I'm at that point where I'm a just do me  
'Cause can't nobody do me better baby  
I'm a make you look at me a little differently  
So watch me do my thing and I'm a spread my wings

**They jump from the table to the floor with Ayame and Sango at her side following her lead**

'Cause there's opinions alright everybody's got one  
They all got opinions even when you ain't ask for 'em  
Hey you can have your point of view  
'Cause up where I'm at you can't see how I do

Tonight I'm a do what I want  
Tonight I'm a say what I want  
Tonight I'm a move how I want  
I'm a live how I want, I'm a just do me tonight

'Cause I'm not her, and she ain't me  
So don't compare me to some girl you think I should be  
'Cause I'm a do my own thing, let me do my own thing  
I'm a do my own thing tonight  
'Cause when I look in the mirror the face I see belongs to me

'Cause there's opinions alright everybody's got one  
They all got opinions even when you ain't ask for 'em  
Hey you can have your point of view  
'Cause up where I'm at you can't see how I do

**They got back on stage as the song was coming to an end.**

Tonight I'm a do what I want  
Tonight I'm a say what I want  
Tonight I'm a move how I want  
I'm a live how I want, I'm a just do me tonight

I'm at that point where I'm a just do me [x2]  
Make you look at me a little differently [x3]  
I'm a just do me tonight

All you could here were applause and whistles as the curtains closed. To say they were surprised were an understatement. No body knew she could sing or dance. Not even her friends. Yea she would sometimes sing along to the radio but wow. It was nothing like this. She was simply breath taking. and the way he danced to the music not missing a beat was phenomenal.

With her mission completed and her message sent Kagome headed back stage to change when she felt someone from the shadows gently took hold of her arm and pulled her towards them. Before she could even blink or yell for help a pair of lips crashed into hers.

_'Oh great now I'm going to be known as the girl that got raped'_ she thought frantically trying to get away but they were to strong.


End file.
